


Mara: A forgotten hero

by BingoOnFanfics



Series: She-Ra, the princess of power. A Mara story [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arxia, Dragons, F/F, F/M, IN SPACE!, M/M, Mara and Serenia are best friends, Mara is a badass, Mara needs a hug, Mara prequel AU, Other, Training, Work In Progress, animal companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingoOnFanfics/pseuds/BingoOnFanfics
Summary: Before the story of Adora started there was another She-Ra.A 1000 years ago the first ones were exploring the universe. Colonizing planet after planet, they eventually found Etheria.Discovering the ancient stories of She-Ra, they made Etheria's defender their own. Follow along in this story of long ago. The ending is known, everything else is a mystery.
Relationships: Adora & Mara (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mara & Razz (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra, the princess of power. A Mara story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841887
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story you're reading is my first dip into fanfiction. If you've got any comments you can message me on Twitter or leave it under the story.  
> This is the first part of a story about Mara. I'll add story updates on my Twitter when there's an update.  
> (Twitter: @shera_just)

# The Selection

Seeing the flying barrier come up right in front of her ship, Mara activated the booster. Immediately getting pushed back in her seat, she smiled. Her ship missed the barrier with just inches to spare. Seeing the last turn ahead of her, Mara was certain of victory. A warning light popped up. “Not another one,” she thought to herself. Whoever it was, they were quickly catching up to her. Looking at the flare button, Mara got an idea. “This might end up losing me the race but I have no other options.” Was all she could think whilst she was looking at the obstacles in the upcoming turn. “Let’s hope Krytis isn’t that much different from Eternia.” With that thought, Mara enabled the flares. Immediately pulling the steering wheel down, the ship seemed to fall down. Her pursuer had flown past her before she’d noticed. Pulling the steering wheel back up, Mara pushed the throttle back to its highest. Releasing the brakes, the ship shot forward. Lowering the throttle as she got close to the turn, Mara saw the ship that had passed her. It had become stuck in the outer barrier. “That’s what you get for not watching your surroundings.” Mara couldn’t help but crack a smile. Steering the ship through the corner, Mara activated her last booster as she pulled the throttle back to its maximum. Getting to enjoy the feeling of being pushed in her seat one last time, Mara couldn’t but smile. She had worked for years to get to this point. The finish line in sight, it will all have been worth it. The sacrifice, the vicious training schedule and most of all, the isolation. Her friends had been supportive of her all this time, but couldn’t see her. She had just been too busy. As she crossed the finish line, Mara knew everything would change. Smiling, she got out of her ship. “Today will be a great day.” She thought.

“There she is!” Mara turned around to see Serenia running towards her. They fell into a deep hug, tears streaming down thei faces. “I can’t believe you won! That race was spectacular! Didn’t I tell you, you could do it?” Winking as she finished her last sentence, Serenia took a step back. “I guess you were right about me after all.’ Mara said, Serenia started laughing. It had been nearly a year since Mara had last seen her best friend. Realizing just now how much she’d missed her flashy green eyes. “Did you dye your hair? It was blue the last time I saw you!” Mara couldn’t stop looking at her friends purple hair. It suited Serenia well. “That’s a long story! Let’s just say that some planets are best not visited without a special protection suit.” They both started laughing. Serenia might be one of the most famous explorers of her age, which didn’t mean she couldn’t be naïve from time to time. It didn’t matter to Mara however. She was just glad to be able to see her friend again. “Are you coming to the celebration later today?” Mara asked her friend. Serenia gave her a knowing smile, “Even better, I will be with you all day! We can have some time to catch up between now and then!” Barely containing her excitement, Serenia pulled Mara along with her. 

“It’s getting late Serenia. We should probably get ready for the celebrations tonight!” Mara yelled after Serenia. “Don’t worry, I just want to show you something small before we get ready!” Running through the halls of the palace, Mara could barely keep up with her friend. Seeing Serenia stop in front of a door, Mara caught up with her. “What’s so special that you’ve got to show me?” Mara asked. “This!” and with that Serenia flung open the doors to a room unlike anything Mara had ever seen before. There was a walkway leading towards the middle of the room. All around them there was nothing, just a big empty hole. “What is this?” Mara finally said. Serenia looked back at her, not saying a word but walking towards the center of the room. Mara followed her, surprised by the unique lines covering the walls. It looked like their writing style, but Mara couldn’t read any of it. “Come on! If you’re gonna keep gawking at everything I won’t have time to show you the coolest part!” Serenia stood by the table in the middle of the room, tapping her foot. Mara rushed over to the table, ‘Okay, now show me!” As she said the last word Serenia pushed a button.

“Is that, Etheria?” was all Mara could get out of her mouth. The giant forests, full of magical beings were something she’d never seen before. The colors were so extravagant. It felt as if any creature she could possibly imagine, lived on Etheria. “I’ve heard stories about Etheria but this… this is impossible. I never would’ve thought such things to be real.” Mara said as she looked around, astonished. Serenia cleared her throat, “We have an outpost in the skies on Etheria, called Arxia. You’ll probably be going there first.” With that, the image switched to a castle, suspended in the clouds. Mara couldn’t believe her eyes. “Is this, the famed academy of magic?” she finally asked. “Yes, it is the weirdest place I’ve ever seen. You’ll definitely like it there.” Serenia was smiling at Mara. “Come on now, let’s get you ready for the ceremony.” With that, Serenia shut down the projections. Mara couldn’t wait for the ceremony.

The ballroom was lit up by all the colors of a rainbow. At the top of the dome the colors united. Making it feel like the sun was right above. Mara had only heard of the splendor of this room. Looking through the light blue pillars, she saw the beautiful pink balcony. Beyond that lay Eternos, basking in the light of the sunset. “Are you coming or are you just gonna keep staring?” Serenia held out her tan hand towards her. Mara took it and immediately got dragged through the crowd. Everyone was talking in small groups. She saw some of her competitors there. Smiling and waving at those she’d begun calling her family in the last year. Mara bumped into a giant human. “I’m sorry!” she said. Not sure what to expect, she was surprised when he began laughing. “Serenia, you should stop dragging people along if you’re going to let them bump into everyone.” Serenia smiled back at the giant before replying. “And here I thought you wanted to meet the winner of the race Axe?” The giant bowed for Mara, “I am a big fan of yours ma’am. Seeing you get better at the challenges over the last year has been something special. The name’s Axe by the way. “ Mara blushed, not used to receiving praise. “Well, uhm- thak you. I’m Mara.” With the last word Serenia pulled her closer. Mara then noticed she was standing in front of 3 familiar looking faces. “Mara, this is elite squadron Grayskull. Elite squadron Grayskull, this is Mara. She’s the one that won the race this morning.”

“The one you were so clumsy to bump into goes by the name of Axe. Of course you know that already. The Aquatican is called River and the last member is-“ “Sapphire,” Mara interrupted Serenia , “the famous Avionian.”. Getting a small nudge in from Serenia in response. “I am honored to meet such a renowned squadron.” Sapphire was the first to answer, “The honor’s all ours. Meeting the winner of the selection and someone who can pull of the Krytis Switcharound. You’ll have to tell me how you did that.” “Oh quit fangirling Sapphire.” River said as they gave Sapphire a small push. “Welcome Mara, I hope you’ll join us on Etheria sometimes? Having someone with your skills with our squadron would surely help us.” Smiling because of the praise, Mara responded. “I hope so! It hasn’t been confirmed yet, but wo knows. I’d be honored to work together on Etheria.” “We’ll put in a good word for you with the council!” Axe said, laughing. 

Hearing the buzzing of the trumpets, everybody looked to the podium. The lights in the room started dimming. All members of the council of Etheria stepped onto the podium. The most senior councilman took a step forward, into the spotlight. “Today we announce the winner of the Selection. They will become the protector of Etheria and hero of Eternia. They will become the princess of power, She-Ra.” The audience started clapping. Gesturing to each other, the council members split open. Behind them stood the sword keeper. Holding the magical sword of She-Ra with both hands. Mara was surprised to see the elaborate pommel and light blue blade. She could even spot a runestone in the pommel of the sword. The senior most councilman continued, “Over the past year, many have tried to become worthy of the sword. Today, the best of them shall be proclaimed worthy.” Hearing the last word, the audience held their breaths. No-one wanted to make a noise, so curious they were. “The rigorous tests, training and discussions have delivered us someone who’s not afraid to take risks. To defend what they believe in. And to do what is right. Mara of Eternos, you have been picked by the sword. You are the She-Ra.” A loud applause followed. Serenia already pushed her forward, making the crowd split up towards the podium. “Go on! This is your moment. Take it!” she called after Mara. Slowly, Mara walked forward. Still in disbelief that she had indeed been picked. That she was worthy. 

Gracefully ascending the stairs, Mara stopped before the sword keeper. Holding out her right hand, the keeper gave her the sword. The energy surged through her body. A voice spoke to her. “Mara, will you fight for the honor of Grayskull? Will you be Etheria’s defender?” After a moment, Mara answered the voice. “Yes. For the honor of Grayskull!”. As she said those words the change started. Beaming as bright as the sun, growing a few foot and her hair transforming. She was now She-Ra. Standing proudly in front of the crowd, holding the sword upwards. Seeing this, the crowd went wild. Shouting “She-Ra!” or “The princess of power!”, Mara saw squadron Grayskull making the most noise. Serenia at the front. Laughing, Mara felt tears swell up. She would never forget this moment.

Having talked to everyone of the candidates, and received gifts from the most prominent member of Eternia, Mara, now in her normal form went over to her friends. “Here she is! Looks like we’re gonna be seeing a familiar face on Etheria guys!” Axe called out as he saw Mara approach. Sapphire and River gave her their congratulations. Looking around, Serenia was nowhere to be seen. Noticing this, Sapphire told her that Serenia would be back soon. 

10 minutes later, Mara felt someone tapping her shoulder. It was Serenia. “Guess who’s just been moved over to the Arxia outpost for their scouting missions?” she said before Mara could say anything. Realizing what this meant, Mara, hugged her. “So I’ll be able to see you once in a while? That is amazing news Serenia!” “I’ll come by as often as I can. Don’t you worry!” Serenia said as she embraced Mara in a hug. The other members of elite squadron Grayskull followed suit.

The spaceship was landing on the balcony. Mara knew what to do. She walked over to where the ship had lowered a ramp. Transforming into She-Ra, she said her goodbyes to the people of Eternia. Walking up the ramp, the door to the spaceship opened. The same voice as earlier spoke again. This time it came from the ship however. “Welcome Mara, I am Light Hope. I will be your trainer and helper as She-Ra. A purple woman, dressed in a long cape had appeared in front of her. “Hey Light Hope, thank you. I appreciate your help.” Mara said, smiling.

Entering the cockpit, Mara was amazed at all the technology in the ship. “This is way more advanced than my old ship.” She said. Light Hope smiled, “The ship is fitted with the newest technology. It can be seen as an extension to She-Ra.” Mara smiled back. “I’ll remember that. What’s the plan Light Hope? How do I fly this thing?” Mara said as she was looking around for a steering wheel. “The ship can be flown by you if you sit in the chair. There’s also an autopilot for automated flying between the planets.” “Well then, I would like to go to Etheria Light Hope. Do you think the ship can fly there?” “The ship will fly you there, setting course for Etheria.” The ship started rising. Mara sat down in the chair in the middle of the room. She was going to travel from beyond the stars to that magical place. To Etheria.


	2. The arrival and surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My excuses for the late upload. My Laptop was broken and I had to wait to repair it.  
> Next chapter will be uploaded sooner!

# The arrival and surprise

The rocking of the bed kept Mara awake. Flying through a turbulence field, her eyes and ears kept opening with every little sound. Her clothes were already drenched in sweat. She’d never liked turbulence on Eternia and – apparently – the same argument was valid for space. Although Light Hope had been training her for a couple of days now, it still felt weird being She-Ra. Transforming into She-Ra felt like entering a new body. Her hair was different, she was larger and deep inside, Mara felt like she was a weapon. Convincing herself that this is what it felt like to be a hero, Mara kept going. She wouldn’t, no she couldn’t give up. The promise was for life and she would not break it. 

The smooth buttons of the control panel touched her fingers. Still not used to them after two weeks in space, she kept touching them over and over. Trying to make herself familiar with all the functionalities and screens, she looked around. The blue indication lights were all still on, everything was alright. Looking at the stars, she tried to see what was ahead of her. Etheria was less than a week away according to Light Hope. However, not being able to sleep made that time feel longer than it was. Standing alone in the cockpit, Mara enjoyed the moment of calm. The turbulence was finally behind them and Light Hope was nowhere to be seen. Still looking into space, she noticed a planet. It’s purple-pink colors mesmerizing her. Warmth rising up throughout her body, Mara tried to look for signs of other people. Would they look similar to the inhabitants of Eternia or completely different? Were they staring up at the sky in awe, as she was doing at their planet? The questions remained stuck in her mind. Speeding ahead, the ship was already leaving this planet behind it. Nothing would stop them reaching Etheria.

Having just showered, Mara walked back into the cockpit of the ship. Sitting down on the chair in the middle of the room, Light Hope appeared. “Hello Mara, I hope you are feeling well rested today.” She said, whilst smiling at Mara. Supporting her hand with her hand, she smiled back. “I’m very well rested, thanks Light Hope.” As they’d traveled for two whole weeks by now, they were nearing Etheria. Light Hope had told her that they’d be there the next day. Her last day before reaching on Etheria was all filled up. Light Hope told her that she’d have 2 hours of training, an hour of free time for lunch, followed up by a meeting with the council. Apparently she’d finally be informed about a secret project on Etheria. Even Light Hope hadn’t told her anything about it yet.

“Are you ready for your training Mara?” Light Hope asked, pointing her arm towards the door.

Getting up, Mara started walking towards the hallway. “What’s the plan for today Light Hope?”

“Today you’ll train against magical animals. How to fight and control them.”

The door closed behind her. 

  


_A few hours later_  


“The Heart of Etheria Project has been in the makes for many years now. At first we simply planned on studying the magic of the planet, but by now… it has already become much bigger than that.” The head councilman – Ederic – had been talking for a while now. They’d started off the meeting by stressing the importance of secrecy around the project. Not that she’d needed that reminder, seeing as Light Hope had told her multiple times throughout the journey. Ederic continued on, “The plan is to use the magic of the planet as a power source. This way we have the possibility to power the whole of Eternia and Etheria at the very least. Our ships could travel further than ever and we’d bring our civilization to the wider universe. For this we need you, Mara. If you master the powers of She-Ra we’ll be able to do so much good to the universe. You’re the key to get this all started. Under your protection we’ll go further than ever before.” Continuing his monologue, Mara tried to keep her full attention. However, the longer Ederic talked, the more her stomach started twisting. They weren’t telling her everything. As if there was more behind the project, something even she couldn’t know. Not yet that is. 

It didn’t bother her that the council kept secrets from her. Mara had known that when she’d signed up to become She-Ra. She just hoped that the eerie feeling she’d had as Ederic had continued was misplaced. After all, they were trying to make life better for everyone. Sitting down in her bedroom, she looked at the holograms that popped up. One caught her eye. It said that they would travel through space further and further and help countless people along the way. Helping people, spreading good throughout the galaxy. At least that’s what everyone said they did. It’s what Serenia and elite squadron Grayskull were doing in the universe. They would never lie to her about that. Slowly getting up – stumbling towards her bed – Mara needed to lie down. Being She-Ra was going to be more difficult than she’d thought.  


  


_A few days later_  


The stars were brighter than the last couple of days. Hearing the soft splashes of the fountains, Mara felt her eyes grow heavy. Closing them for a second, she thought back to the past days. 

After arriving in the Arxia outpost, she’d been meeting the researchers stationed on Etheria. Filling her in on the details of the planet, where to go, where to stay away and whatnot. All in all she’d enjoyed the meetings. The videos they showed of Etheria looked amazing. When they’d finally arrived after their long journey Mara had wanted to go out immediately. Instead Light Hope had told her that they’d need to stay in the outpost for a few days. At first she hadn’t thought much of it, but soon she’d realized what that meant. Being an outpost built on magical floating islands meant that she couldn’t leave. Even worse was that they were hidden above the clouds. She had yet to see a glimpse of the main land. Luckily, Mara wouldn’t have to wait long, she was leaving the next day. Hearing a ship land, Mara opened her eyes again. 

“Did you really have to do that loop right before we landed? You know he can’t handle those!” Someone shouted angrily. The voice seemed familiar, although Mara wasn’t yet sure who it was. Deciding to walk closer, she kept to the shadows. Her instincts told her she’d have to be on the lookout. Creeping towards the ship, Mara kept going forward. Being closer to the ship, she saw three people. Stopping to listen, she heard them arguing. 

“No Sapphire, you know Axe gets nauseous when you do that. Just try to think before you do something like that the next time please.” 

Finally it clicked, her friends were here. Taking a few steps forward, Mara surprised them. “And here I was, thinking I wouldn’t see your faces anytime soon!” 

Sapphire and River looked at her, smiles on their faces. A big figure stepped out of the ship, his hulky movements drawing her attention away from the other two. Holding a hand over his eyes, trying to make out who was shouting. However, River had already recognized her, “And here we were, certain you’d be too tired to come out and meet us!” River shouted, a smile playing on her face. Mara came in for a hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Sapphire suggested they’d go to their room. They could talk and relax together for a few more hours. Seeing as Mara wouldn’t leave until midday the following day.  
“So, why were you guys shouting at each other?” Mara started off as they were walking towards the room. She already knew the answer, yet she couldn’t not tease Axe a little bit.  
“Looking at your smile I’m certain you already know why,” Axe responded, playing serious at first before cracking a smile, “And don’t you try to tease me or I’m gonna have to take some drastic action.” Winking as he spoke the last word.  
Mara put her hands up as if to show she was innocent. “I wouldn’t dare to! You guys were loud enough to wake everyone up. It was impossible to not overhear you two bickering.” 

Once they got to the room, they all quickly relaxed. All of them – lying on the bed – talking about what they’d been up to and what they were going to do. The squadron was on its way to Krytis. There’d been some reports coming from there about unrest with the local population. Seeing as they’d been stationed there for a few years, they’d been picked to act as mediators. Afterwards the squadron was going to travel to another planet to start trading with the local populace. After that there weren’t any immediate plans. When they’d asked about her plans, Mara had only been able to tell them the general gist. Lots of training, traveling and exploring. She also hoped to meet some Etherians, but that wasn’t an official agenda item. Sapphire – noticing the sad smile on Mara’s face when she couldn’t tell more – had put a hand on her shoulder. The others had quickly moved on towards other topics and a few hours later, they were all lying on the bed. Entangled with each other. Sapphire, slowly brushing her hand through Mara’s hair. Axe and River were spooning – Axe being the little spoon – was already snoring loudly. 

Feeling the sunlight prodding at her eyelids, Mara tried to get out of the sunlight. Turning around, she opened her eyes. Sapphire’s face was right in front of her. Getting up, Mara started rummaging through the room. After searching for a while she found her tracker pad. She still had two hours before she’d be leaving. Returning to the bed, Axe and River were still spooning. They had switched positions however. Right then Sapphire opened her eyes.

“How long have they been together?”

Groaning, she looked around the room. Noticing Axe and River spooning, Sapphire got a smirk on her face. “They’re pretty cute together aren’t they?”

“For a few months now. I’d say it was around the time we started working with Serenia.”

Smiling as Mara heard Serenia’s name, she gazed around the room. “I think I’ll leave you guys so you can rest some more. I have to be at my ship within two hours and I don’t want to be late.”

“Wait, there’s something I wanted to give to you before we part ways again.” Getting up hastily, Sapphire looked around their stuff. “Found it! Now close your eyes Mara.” She said as she turned around. Closing her eyes, Mara couldn’t but smile. She’d always loved surprises. Feeling something pointy being put in her hands, curiosity nearly got the better of her. “You can open your eyes now sweetheart!” Sapphire finally said.

In her hand was a three pointed star, a data disk. Her mouth fell open when she registered what this meant. “Ho- how did you get this? I thought there were only ten ever made of them?” Mara finally stammered. The green color and the intricate patterns mesmerizing her. She didn’t hear Axe and River getting up and walking up behind her.

Axe put a hand on her shoulder, “We thought you’d like that. It makes any technology of ours stronger. Since your sword is part technology, it should make you even stronger than you already are.” Waiting a bit for a reaction, he continued when he noticed he wasn’t going to get one. “On our last mission it made our ship stronger and faster. That’s the only time we’ve been able to test it since we only found it recen-.” Stopping as he saw a tear fall from Mara’s eyes. Axe looked at the others, unsure as to what to do.

“You guys are amazing,” Mara finally let out, her lips trembling. Her voice breaking, she continued. “I don’t know how I can ever thank you guys for this gift.”  


  


_Later that day_

Landing in the woods, Mara was in awe of the natural beauty of Etheria. As the door opened, she ran outside. Breathing in the lush smells of the plants, Mara let herself fall into the grass. Light spores sprang up from the grass as she did so. It lit up the grassy field in the evening sun. Her eyes filled with wonder at the sight of Etheria’s magic. Taking in the magic for a moment longer, Mara sat up straight. Looking around she recognized a monument to She-Ra, hidden at the edge of the opening. Walking towards it, Light Hope appeared.

“This will be one of the bases where you’ll train Mara. This open space was designed so that you and your animal companion-“

Mara interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, “What do you mean animal companion? I’ve only got She-Ra!” 

Giving a comforting smile, Light Hope responded. “As She-Ra it is necessary to form a bond to an Etherian animal. This way your powers will become stronger and better balanced. In the past every She-Ra has had an animal companion. It is important for you to also create that bond.”

“You will know how to forge the bond when you find the animal. For now, be patient. More will become clear whilst we’re traveling the planet in the following weeks. I will now let you rest, as you must be tired after the journey.” Light Hope finished, before disappearing.

“And how exactly am I to bond with an animal on Etheria? I’ve just arrived here and there’s still so much that I don’t know.”

Sitting down again, her head spinning, Mara tried to let the stress leave her body. Everything would become clear, Light Hope said so. She just hoped it wouldn’t take too long.


	3. The search

# The search

The pointed tail was coming straight at her. Following her instinct Mara jumped upwards, twisting herself around halfway through. The twist clearly took her enemy by surprise as she felt her sword cut through flesh. A second later the thumping sound of the tail falling onto the floor could be heard. Sticking the landing, she looked back at the monster. Screeching in pain, it directed its fury at her. Charging at her, Mara took her sword in both hands, the magical energy surging through her body. Focusing, the energy moved towards her sword, lighting it up in the process. Holding it for another second, Mara pointed the tip of her sword at the monster. Releasing all the energy at once. Mara closed her eyes, not wanting to be blinded by the brightness of the attack. Then, as the light was dying down, she opened her eyes again. The monster was lying unconscious against a tree, seemingly asleep. Looking around, the trees, bushes and small plants had been partially destroyed. A sad frown showed on her face. Then, the environment started glitching. Slowly, everything started disappearing before the room finally went dark.

  


As quickly as everything had disappeared, the insides of the crystal castle reappeared. She was breathing heavily, the exertion of the exercise palpable. Transforming back into her own – smaller – self. Her long, brown hair disappearing together with her cape. Mara looked around at the depictions of She-Ra, holding the sword. It didn’t take long for Light Hope to appear in front of her, a warm smile on her face. “You are progressing very well Mara. If you continue like this you’ll have mastered your powers in just a few years.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Mara, you have progressed more in the past few weeks than anyone would have expected. Which is why I think it is time for you to find your animal companion.”

Confused, Mara waited a few seconds, hoping that Light Hope would explain what she meant. When no explanation followed, she finally responded. “My animal companion?”

“Yes, She-Ra has always had an animal companion. Making her bond with Etheria stronger, balancing her.”

“How will I know I’ve found my animal companion? You’re not giving me a lot to work with Light Hope…”

Looking worried, Light Hope waved her arm around, holograms of animals popping up in the room. “There have been many She-Ra’s before you Mara. They all found a connection with an animal of this planet. None of them knew how to do so, it just happened. That is why I cannot answer your question. You must simply do.” Having finished, she disappeared. Leaving Mara alone with her questions and fears.

  
  


The sky lit up once more. A bright flash blinding her for a second before the thunder made every other sound disappear. Walking through the forest, Mara cursed herself. The weather had been bad all day. If she hadn’t been so stubborn as to go out and look for her animal companion she wouldn’t be stuck in a thunderstorm. It had been almost a week since Light Hope had told her to go out and look for her animal companion. Yet she still hadn’t forged a connection with any animal. Yet Mara had kept trying. Helping hurt animals whilst traversing the planet, helping people and just traveling around. But so far nothing had worked. Mara had started thinking that maybe she was looking in the wrong places. 

  


Shivering, she felt the raindrops glide down her face. Luckily her cape had kept her dry for the most part. Nonetheless Mara was afraid she’d be soaked by the rain if she didn’t find a dry place as soon as possible. Another blinding flash of lightning struck a nearby tree. The thunderous crack followed immediately. The pain in her ears was too much and made her hunch over. Holding her hands over her ears, Mara was desperate to stop the ringing. After a few more minutes, her hearing started to slowly return. Looking up, it seemed as if the storm had grown even worse. Spotting a fallen over tree, she quickly ran over there. Sliding in a hole between the tree and the forest floor, Mara finally didn’t feel the train droplets hit her face anymore. Finally able to think for a moment without having to worry about the storm, Mara sighed. Should she get back to the ship? She wasn’t sure. She’d wanted to reach one of the deeper parts of the forest today and she was nowhere near it yet. Suddenly she heard a loud crash. Trees falling over, breaking and even what seemed like a desperate roar. Cursing, Mara crawled out of her hiding spot and ran towards the place she thought the sound came from. Crawling through some dense bushes, she finally got through them. Her mouth fell open as she looked up as a red dragon was lying against some toppled trees.

  


Taking careful steps forward, Mara was afraid of startling the wounded animal. It’s ragged breaths were still audible, if only barely. The storm had seemingly stopped as soon as she’d seen the dragon. Yet the other animals in the forest didn’t make a sound. After another few steps Mara saw what was hurting the animal. A large branch was struck right through the dragon’s left wing. She decided that she’d have to help the animal. Remembering what Light Hope had told her a few weeks earlier, “She-Ra doesn’t only have powers for fighting. She can heal any person or animal, if you just concentrate enough”. 

  


Mara decided to transform into She-Ra, it being her only chance to heal the dragon. “For the honor of Grayskull!” The energy surged through her, Mara felt a certain confidence inside her. Having trained with as She-Ra for a few weeks now, she knew she could do this. Her transformation complete, Mara looked back at the dragon. It’s ragged breaths now seemingly having slowed down even more, there was no time to lose. Taking the branch with both hands, she pulled it out of the dragon’s wing without hesitation. Immediately after that she grabbed her sword and sat down on her knees next to the wing. Closing her eyes, Mara concentrated. Unlike previous times she didn’t feel the energy inside her rush towards the sword, but to her hands. Without thinking she let go of the sword, which started rising to the sky, hanging over her. Opening her eyes again, the brown inside seemingly shining. Mara put her hands on the wing, releasing the energy built up inside them. The wound seemingly heeling instantly. Finally all the energy had left her hands, Mara looked back to its head, hoping to see some sign of life. Then an eye opened. Joy rising up through her, she started petting the dragon. Noticing this, the dragon raised its head and bumped into her, as if to say thank you. Mara then jumped up out of happiness, hitting her sword in the process. The sudden movement and the build up energy inside the sword became too much. Starting to shoot out light beams, she thought she’d broken it. Then one of the beams hit the dragon, making it light up. Not wanting to be blinded, Mara looks away. 

  


After a few seconds the light finally seemed to lower in intensity. Looking back at the dragon, her mouth fell open. Its red color had seemingly vanished, replaced by purplish white scales instead. Seemingly having grown an horn on top of its nose, the dragon looked around confused. It then noticed it’s new color and horn. Panicking, the dragon moved its wings, revealing a purple color on the inside. Mara tried to calm the animal down but it flew off before she had the chance. The gust of wind made her fall over into some bushed. She was completely done with her search, deciding to go back to the ship and relax for the rest of the day. 


End file.
